Naruto: Tales of Destiny
by Rikimaru Uzumaki92
Summary: AU. Naruto huyo de Konoha en su niñez después de ser abandonado por su familia, tiempo después el se convierte en mercenario y en una de sus misiones consigue una extraña espada cambiando de esa manera su destino para siempre. StrongNaruto Narutoxharem


**Prologo: Recuerdos y el fin de una era**

**Disclaimer:No soy dueño de Naruto, Harry Potter y el videojuego Tales of Destiny.**

**Notas del Autor 01: hola como están todos, se que deben estar pensando que en vez de publicar otro fic debería de actualizar los otros fics, pero en estos momentos tengo un bloqueo con mis otras historias, así que decidí escribir esta mientras me despejo para continuar las demás, esta historia es totalmente AU por lo que no seguirá el canon de Naruto y Harry Potter además de tener algunos elementos del videojuego Tales of Destiny sin más que decir que empiece la función.**

_Mil años antes de que el Rikudo Sennin enfrentara al Maou Juubi y así diera inicio a la era Shinobi un conflicto de mayores proporciones sacudió la tierra casi destruyendo los cimientos del mundo la __Tengoku no sensō _**(Guerra del cielo) **_un conflicto armado que enfrento a los habitantes de la superficie del mundo o infernia como era conocida en aquel entonces contra los habitantes de la nación del cielo o celestia como era más conocida en aquel tiempo, dicho conflicto duro más de 1000 años y termino con la victoria de las fuerzas de infernia gracias a la ayuda de un grupo de sabios y alquimistas de celestia quienes horrorizados de ver las atrocidades que su gente cometía contra sus enemigos decidieron unirse a infernia y ayudarlos creando las armas que les permitirían ganar la guerra; las swordians, estas poderosas armas que estaban unidas a elemento en particular permitieron cambiar el curso de la guerra y otorgarle la victoria a infernia sobre celestia. Aunque ahora las historias de ese tiempo se han convertido en mitos y leyendas y las poderosas swordians han desaparecido esperando el momento en que vuelvan a ser necesitadas._

_**/**_

Un chico rubio de unos 16 años con 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla de cabello rubio, piel bronceada y ojos azules e iba armado con una espada de color rojo El se encontraba acampando en un claro en el país de la tierra, en ese momento la olla a presión sonó avisándole que su comida estaba lista así que se la sirvió y empezó a comérsela y mientras lo hacía levanto la vista hacia el cielo y observo a la luna provocando que una pequeña sonrisa surcara sus labios mientras murmuraba para sí mismo_**-Increíble cómo pasan los años-**_mientras recordaba como su vida había cambiado en los últimos 10 años ya que desde el abandono de su llamada ``familia´´ el se largo de Konoha dedicándose a vagabundear sin un rumbo fijo por el mundo hasta que conoció al hombre que se volvería su sensei y figura paterna; Ichiro Uchiha un ninja desertor de Konoha quien harto de la forma de pensar de su clan deserto de la aldea ocultándose en los más recónditos parajes del país del hierro durante la 3ra guerra ninja, allí se dedico a entrenar y a pulir sus habilidades hasta llevarlas al punto en donde podría enfrentar sin dificultad a un Kage cuando el hombre conoció a Naruto vio el increíble potencial del chico y lo tomo como su aprendiz comenzando de esa manera los 5 años más duros de la vida del rubio en los cuales el Uchiha lo entreno sin piedad dejándolo descansar estrictamente necesario para que recuperara su energía y chakra. Una vez que termino su entrenamiento él se dedico a viajar por el mundo como mercenario y en poco tiempo se gano una gran reputación en su negocio como un ninja que completaba las más peligrosas y complicadas misiones en poco tiempo y a los 13 años entro en el top 20 del libro bingo bajo su alias Hokami **(Dios del fuego) **gracias a su gran dominio del elemento fuego y a su espada una de las 5 legendarias swordians: Ragnarok el sable de fuego.

Pero el rápidamente es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando siente el chakra de al menos una docena de shinobis asi que sutilmente tomo su espada y les dijo con un tono de voz indiferente a ellos_**-¿Necesitan algo caballeros?-**_En ese momento aparecen los ambus y su capitán le dice al rubio.

_**-Hokami-san tenemos ordenes del Sandaime tsuchikage de llevarlo a iwagakure no sato ante su presencia-**_El rubio se termina rápidamente su comida y mira fríamente a los anbus mientras una media sonrisa surcaba sus labios y les decía a ellos mientras canalizaba su chakra en la hoja de su espada provocando que la hoja de esta se pusiera al rojo vivo lo que provoco que los ninjas sudaran frio ante la amenaza implícita del rubio.

_**-¿Y porque debería acompañarlos Anbu-san? Que yo sepa no he cometido ningún crimen en el país de la tierra asi que no se porque Tsuchikage-Sama requeriría mi presencia-**_El capitán Anbu le pasa en ese momento una carpeta y mientras lee su contenido escucha que alguien le dice en su mente.

_**-**__Acepta la Mision Naruto siento que una Swordian ha despertado en este país y sabes que eso puede ser muy peligroso si su portador no sabe controlar su poder__**-**_El rubio tras meditar lo que le dijo su swordian acepto acompañar a los anbus.

Momentos más tarde Naruto estaba en la oficina del Tsuchikage quien estaba explicándole porque lo había mandado a buscar_**-Hokami-San como habrá leído en el informe que mis ambus le entregaron mi nieta a desaparecido y como usted podrá imaginarse no es conveniente que este tipo de información salga de esta oficina ya que es un tema muy delicado y espero su total discreción-**_Le dijo seriamente el anciano kage al rubio quien le respondió con un tono de voz serio al anciano líder.

_**-Por supuesto Tsuchikage-Sama pero por lo que e leído en el informe creo que se el motivo por el cual su nieta a desaparecido, pero antes de contarle mi teoría dígame algo; ¿usted conoce la leyenda de las Swordians y la **__**Tengoku no sensō?-**_El anciano al ver la mirada seria de Naruto comprendió que esto era importante y decidió contarle lo que sabía de aquella antigua leyenda.

_**-No mucho solo que siglos antes de la aparición del Rikudo Sennin hubo una gran guerra entre los habitantes de la nación del cielo y el resto del mundo que duro muchos siglos pero que nuestros ancestros lograron ganar gracias a unas armas especiales entregadas por unos sabios; las swordians unas armas con la capacidad de controlar los elementos, gracias a eso nuestros ancestros pudieron ganar esa guerra. Pero eso no son más que mitos y leyendas ya que es imposible que existan armas semejantes-**_Le dijo Oonoki a Naruto quien al escuchar las conclusiones del anciano Kage se rio de buena gana y le dijo.

_**-Y si le dijera que esos mitos y leyendas son verdaderos y que tengo en mi poder la prueba de su veracidad-**_Y ante la mirada atónita del Tsuchikage el saca su espada la cual empieza a resplandecer como si estuviera al rojo vivo liberando una gran cantidad chakra en el ambiente para que luego este se disipe y en ese momento naruto pone su espada en el escritorio del kage y le dice con una sonrisa confiada_**-Esta amigo mio es Ragnarok el sable de fuego y una de las 5 swordians y espero que esto sea prueba suficiente para convencerlo Sandaime-Sama-**_El Tsuchikage quedo sorprendido por primera vez en años y le pregunto si el creía que alguien de la nación del cielo o una swordian estaban implicadas en la desaparición de su nieta fuera elegida por una de las swordians para ser su nueva portadora por lo que debían buscarla rápido ya que esas espadas solían estar en sitios muy peligrosos, al escuchar eso el kage le dio a Naruto la misión de traer a Kurotsuchi sana y salva por lo que Naruto parte inmediatamente en busca de la chica.

_**/**_

5 horas después Naruto se encontraba frente a la entrada de una cueva y le comento fastidiado a su Swordian_**-Demonios Ragnarok Porque siempre tienen que estar ustedes las Swordians, te juro que esta cueva parece salida de una película de terror-**_Y no era para menos su comentario ya que en aquella cueva no entraba demasiada luz provocando que la mayor parte de esta estuviera totalmente a oscuras y las estalactitas y estalagmitas estaban repartidas de tal forma que parecían los colmillos de algún monstruo antiguo.

_**-No puedo creer que tu Naruto Uzumaki el temible Hokami y uno de los 20 hombres mas peligrosos según el libro bingo tenga miedo de entrar a una cueva-**_Le comento burlonamente el espíritu de su swordian a lo que el rubio molesto le replico y se adentro en la cueva mascullando maldiciones.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en la cámara central de la cueva una chica de pelo corto color negro, ojos rosados y piel blanca estaba en guardia armada con una espada **(**Enfrentaba a un inmenso golem_**–**__Tranquila Kurotsuchi haz lo que te dije y lo derrotaras rápidamente__**-**_Escucho la chica en su mente asi que levanto la espada y pronuncio un conjuro.

_**-¡Destruye los pilares de la tierra Gilgamesh!-**_En ese momento la espada es cubierta con un aura de color marrón y ella hace un corte descendente provocando que una onda de energía golpee al golem mientras que simultáneamente este era empalado por una gran cantidad de estacas que habían brotado del suelo destruyéndolo, en ese momento la chica cae al suelo exhausta por el ataque que realizo ya que gasto prácticamente todo su chakra en el cuándo de la nada escucha unos aplausos y antes de que callera desmayada pudo ver a un joven de piel bronceada y cabello rubio acercarse a ella y le decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_**-valla desastre causaste aquí kurotsuchi–san aunque no es de extrañar si se tiene en cuenta que utilizaste el poder de una swordian, bueno regresemos a iwa que tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con tu abuelo-**_Tras escucharlo ella cae desmayada en ese momento naruto toma a la espada y se la lleva en su espalda para luego el tomar a Kurotsuchi y llevársela en Nupcial de vuelta a la aldea.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en lo más alto del cielo en la ciudad flotante de celestia se estaba llevando una feroz batalla entre dos personas, uno hiba vestido con un abrigo negro con una capucha que cubría su rostro**(nota del autor: es como el de la organización XIII de KIngdom Hearts 2) **e iba armado con una extraña espada que despedía relámpago por su hojaLa otra persona era una chica de unos 16 años de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules quien iba vestida con un vestido negro con detalles verdese iba armada con una guadaña de color negro.

_**-¿Por qué haces esto Harry? ¿Por qué traicionas a tu patria por esos barbaros de Infernia?-**_Le pregunto la chica a su rival quien levanto la vista hacia el cielo para luego ver a su contrincante y bajarse la capucho mostrando su rostro el cual era de rasgos aristocráticos, de piel blanca, cabello negro alborotado y brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas aunque lo mas resaltante de su cara era la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que portaba en su frente, él le dijo a la chica con un tono de voz serio.

_**-Es simple Daphne; otra guerra entre celestia en Infernia solo provocara más dolor y sufrimiento en ambos bandos, además si tanto odias a los habitantes no podemos estar juntos ya que yo soy un sangresucia-**_ A la chica esa revelación la sorprende hecho que aprovecha Harry para escapar robando una de las aeronaves que estaban en el lugar y escapa hacia la superficie del planeta pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino su nave es atacada por unas naves interceptoras lo que provoca que los motores sufran una falla catastrófica, al ver que su nave no podía salvarse el salta en paracaídas instantes antes que otro ataque de las otras naves la destruyan, en ese momento el escucha en su mente la voz de su swordian.

_**-**__¿Estás seguro de que funcionara tu plan Harry?__**-**_Harry tras meditar un momento le responde a ella.

_**-Estoy seguro de lo que Hago Alastor, además ambos sabemos que esta es la única opción para detener esta locura ya que Neville y los demás están haciendo lo que pueden allá en celestia para detener esta catástrofe- **_La swordian no parecía muy satisfecha con la respuesta y le pregunta si tenía algún plan de reserva a lo que Harry con un tono de voz oscuro le dice que si tenía uno: orar a los dioses para que tengan misericordia de todos.

_**/**_

**Notas del Autor 02: Y hasta aquí llega el prologo, en el próximo capítulo Harry empezara a ejecutar su plan y Naruto mostrara algo de su poder y para quienes se pregunten que quiso decir Harry cuando le dijo a Daphne que era sangresucia es simple: significa que uno de sus padres es del continente shinobi en su caso su madre.**

**Por si quieren saber como se ven Naruto, Daphne y las swordian tengo unas imagenes en mi perfil.**

**Y sobre mis otros fics no se preocupen en este momento estoy trabajando en ellas a su que pronto las actualizare.**


End file.
